Can I Be Your Valentine?
by dfuuuf yeah
Summary: Sebentar lagi Valentine. Kira-kira Levy ngasih cokelat ke siapa ya? Jet? Droy? atau...Gajeel! / GajLe / oneshot / I'm really bad at writing summary sorry.


Author: Tukang Bakso /plak

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**© Fairy Tail**

Pairing: Levy McGarden x Gajeel Redfox

Genre: Romance

Warning: OOCness, abal, gaje, typos, dan teman-temannya.

_Don't Like, get out from this area, n Don't Read_

_Have a nice read_

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

2 minggu lagi hari Valentine, setiap cewek di setiap guild akan memberikan cokelat atau hadiah ke cowok, begitupula dengan guild terkuat, Fairy Tail.

Cewek-cewek di Fairy Tail udah memutuskan bakalan ngasih cokelat ke siapa, tapi sepertinya masih ada _seseorang_ yang bingung mau memberi cokelat ke siapa. Ya, dia adalah Levy McGarden. Karena dia gak terlalu tertarik ngasih cokelat ke cowok. Yaah tapi karena tahun ini Fairy Tail bakalan ngadain pesta untuk Valentine tahun ini dan Master Makarov bilang semua anggota diwajibkan datang, jadinya dia harus datang ke pesta itu dan ngebuat cokelat.

**Levy POV:**

"Valentine... huh?", gumam ku

"_Menurutku Valentine itu hari dimana para cewek memberi cokelat ke cowok yang disukai, tapi...sepertinya Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Apa Aku gak usah datang aja ya? Tapi kalau gak datang... hm..", pikir ku_

"Orang yang kusukai..."

_GLEG_

Tiba-tiba Aku teringat seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan ku dari serangannya Laxus, ia juga pernah ngebuat muka ku jadi _blushing_ hanya cuman karena dia menatapku, lalu ia juga pernah menyelamatkan ku dari serangan mendadak Yomazu dan Kawazu, ia juga seorang patner ku saat Aku mengikuti ujian kelas S walaupun dulu dia pernah menyerang ku dan teman-teman ku tapi ternyata dia cowok yang baik dan...lemot, walaupun tampangnya kuat dan serem.

"...Gajeel?", Aku tak sadar telah mengatakan nama itu

"Apa? Huh?"

_GLEG_

Pikiran ku langsung kabur semua saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Gajeel?", Aku melihat dia sedang bersama Lily, sepertinya mereka sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka dan mau kembali ke guild untuk ambil misi yang lain. Entah kenapa mukaku merasa memerah saat bertatapan dengannya

"Kenapa kau udang? Kenapa mukamu begitu? Huh? Jangan-jangan kau sakit ya?", tanya Gajeel. Entah Gajeel gak peka atau beneran lemot sampe ngomong begitu

"G-gak.. Udah yaa, dadaaah Gajeel-kun~", Aku langsung _salting_ dan langsung lari kerumah

"Aneh banget dia", kata Gajeel

"Mungkin dia takut sama wajahmu yang seram", tambah Lily

**Normal POV:**

Hari ini seperti biasa Fairy Tail kacau dan ramai. Tapi buat teman baik Levy, Jet dan Droy ada yang salah hari ini. Kenapa? Karena hari ini Levy tidak banyak bicara dari pagi, ia hanya memandang Gajeel dari kejauhan saja, karena hari ini kebetulan Gajeel dan Lily sedang tidak mengambil misi.

"Gajeel, apakah kau tanggal 14 nanti bakalan datang ke _Fairy Tail's Valentine Party_?", tanya Erza

"Tentu! Aku bakalan buktiin ke Salamander dan ke si pendatang baru itu –Wendy– aku adalah Dragon Slayers di Fairy Tail yang mendapatkan cokelat paling banyak!", jawab si Gajeel dengan pedebuluk nya itu

"Percaya diri yang hebat, Gajeel"

Levy langsung semangat pas denger kalau Gajeel bakalan ikut ke _Fairy Tail's Valentine Party_, ia langsung menunggu-nunggu datangnya tanggal 14 Februari itu.

"...tunggu-tunggu, kenapa Aku langsung jadi semangat gini pas tahu Gajeel bakalan datang ke _Fairy Tail's Valentine Party_?", Levy mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tak sadar apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Lalu ia langsung mengabaikan pikirannya itu dan kembali memperhatikan Gajeel

3 menit kemudian...

"Dor! Levy-chan jangan bengong gitu dong. Nanti kesurupan Zeref loh(?)", kata Lucy. Levy kaget

"Lu-chan! Kamu bikin Aku kaget aja!"

"Hahaha... Ngomong-ngomong Levy-chan, kenapa kamu daritadi pagi memperhatikan Gajeel terus?", muka Levy langsung merah kayak tomat

"E-enggak kok! Siapa juga yang memperhatikan si Naga lemot itu!"

"Hmmm masa?"

"I-iya lah, Lu-chan!"

"Oii.. Siapa yang lu panggil 'Naga lemot'?", Gajeel nyamber-nyamber kayak listrik nya Laxus. Muka Levy langsung tambah memerah mendengar suaranya Gajeel. "Sialan lu udang!"

"Daaah ya Levy-chan, selamat bersenang-senang sama Gajeel!", kata Lucy dan ia langsung lari ketempat Natsu. Levy berniat mau kabur dari Gajeel tapi udah gak bisa gegara Gajeel udah ada dihadapannya sekarang ini

"Lu-chan... tunggu... M-maaf Gajeel, Aku cuman bercanda doang kok.. Hahahaa..."

"Huh? Dasar kau udang"

"_Akhirnya hari ini Aku bisa ngobrol sama Gajeel... Eh tunggu! Kenapa Aku malah mikir gini?", pikiran Levy kacau, antara senang atau tidak saat ngobrol sama Gajeel_

"Hey, jangan panggil Aku udang, Naga lemot!"

"Kalau gitu kau ku panggil pendek aja ya? Hahaha"

"Huh! Gajeel _baka_!", Levy ngambek

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda doang kok", kata Gajeel dihiasi senyumannya yang paling manis(?)

_*kyuun~*_

Muka Levy memerah, kira-kira merahnya udah melebihi tomat dengan pesona nya Gajeel itu. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat senyumannya Gajeel, hati nya Levy berdebar-debar.

**Levy POV:**

Udah seminggu ini Aku memperhatikan Gajeel, tiap memperhatikan dia hatiku jadi berdebar-debar dan tiap kali Gajeel melihat kearah ku muka ku langsung memerah. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

"Valentine...", gumam ku. "Aku ngasih cokelat ke siapa ya? Droy? atau Jet? atau... Gajeel? Hm.. mungkin kah Aku ngasih ke '_dia'_ aja?"

Aku sudah memutuskan bakalan ngasih cokelat ke _'dia'_ saat Valentine nanti.

Lalu besoknya Aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat dan memberikan cokelatnya ke _'dia'_ besok.

Skip aja ya kali bikin cokelatnya? jujur saya gak tau cara bikin cokelat2an =_=

Normal POV:

Tanggal 13 Februari akhirnya datang. Malam ini semua anggota-anggota Fairy Tail sedang berkumpul untuk menyambit eh maksudnya menyambut _Valentine Day_ dan _Fairy Tail's Valentine Party_.

"Malam _minna-san_! Saya Max Alors akan menjadi pembawa acara di _Fairy Tail's Valentine Party_! Sebentar lagi menit-menit menuju hari Valentine! Apakah kalian semua siap untuk mendapatkan cokelat? Atau malahan tidak mendapatkan cokelat sama sekali? Berdoa saja supaya kalian bisa dapat cokelat banyak! Hahahaa", kata Max. "Kini Saya akan memanggil Master Makarov dan Mirajane-_san_ untuk menyampaikan pesan-pesan mereka untuk acara Fairy Tail's Valentine Party! Silahkan!"

"Yoo _minna_! Silahkan menikmati pesta nya!", kata Makarov

"Aye, sir!", sorak ramai semua orang di guild

"Hanya segitu saja? Kalau gitu selanjutnya Mira-san yang memberi pesan!", lanjut Max

"_Mira-chan! Mira-chan!", sorak ramai fans-fansnya Mirajane_

"Sekarang giliran Oneechan", kata Lisanna senang

"Jika kau Lelaki maka kau harus memberi pesan!", tambah Elfman

"_Minna-san_, jangan lupa berikan cokelat kepada orang yang kau sukai ya?", kata Mirajane ramah

"Jangan lupa beri Aku satu cokelat! Hahahaa", ledek Makarov

"Master, kau sudah punya Porlyusica-san, kenapa tidak meminta dia untuk membuatkan mu saja?"

"Uhumm... Itu..."

"Hahahahahaa...", semua orang di guild tertawa termasuk Max

"Ini baru pertama kalinya Aku ikut pesta Valentine di Fairy Tail!", seru Romeo

"Aku juga!", kata Wendy ramah dihiasi senyumannya yang manis *o* /author mati sebentar/ /digamparin/

"3...2...1! Happy Valentine!", teriak semua orang di guild

Lucy dan Lisanna memberi Natsu cokelat buatan mereka sendiri, Juvia tentu aja memberi cokelat kepada Gray-sama-nya-yang-ia-cintai, sedangkan Wendy memberi Romeo cokelat, kalau Mirajane ngasih kado untuk Freed dan Elfman, Elfman juga dapat cokelat dari Evergreen, Bisca memberi suami nya alias Alzack cokelat buatan, Cana memberi kado untuk Ayah nya, Gildarts, bahkan Charle ngasih cokelat ke Lily dan Happy, Erza tidak memberikan cokelat kepada anggota guild karena ia udah janji akan memberi cokelat ke Jellal. Semua orang di guild sangat menikmatinya! Tapi sepertinya hanya Gajeel saja yang belum mendapat apa-apa.

"Sepertinya Gajeel sedang sendirian", pikir Levy. "Gajeel, kau sedang sendirian?", tanya Levy pada Gajeel

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"B-bisa ikut Aku sebentar?", pipi Levy jadi memerah

Saat semuanya sedang bersenang-senang tiba-tiba pintu di guild terbuka sendiri dan ada cahaya dibalik pintu itu. Suasananya jadi hening dan cahaya nya mendekati ketempat Natsu dan yang lainnya sedang berpesta. Cahaya nya tiba-tiba berubah jadi...Master Mavis!

Orang-orang di guild pada kaget sampe-sampe matanya keluar(?)

"M-master Mavis? Kenapa kau bisa kesini?", tanya Makarov

"Aku mau ikutan Palentin-palentin-an juga lha!", jawab Mavis dengan adat betawi nya

"Tapi gimana caranya kau kesini?", tanya Natsu

"Tenang, yang bisa melihatku hanya dengan tanda Fairy Tail saja. Ayo semuanya lanjutkan senang-senangnya!"

"Aye, sir~!"

Sementara itu ditempat Gajeel dan Levy...

Levy mengajak Gajeel kedepan tempat Papan Permintaan untuk bicara berdua

"Ada apa?", tanya Gajeel

"Uhmm.. Ano...", muka Levy sedikit memerah. "I-ini cokelat untuk mu! A-aku membuatnya sendiri...jadi..tolong terima!", Levy memberikan cokelat buatannya kepada Gajeel dan Gajeel menerima cokelat dari Levy itu

"Makasih..", jawabnya singkat

"_Gajeel-kun, can I be your Valentine?_"

"_No, you must be my girlfriend!_"

_GLEG_

Levy kaget dengan kata-kata Gajeel barusan

"Gajeel-_kun_...maksudmu apa?", pipi Levy jadi memerah

"Levy, aku menyukaimu"

"Gajeel.."

"_Levy, you must honest answer. Can I be your boyfriend_?", tanya Gajeel serius

"Tentu!"

Levy langsung memeluk Gajeel saking senangnya dan akhirnya mereka resmi berpacaran.

"Apakah ini yang namanya CINTA?", Mavis memecahkan ke-mesrahaan antara Levy dan Gajeel

JLEB

Levy dan Gajeel sampai gak sadar kalau mereka dilihatin sama orang-orang satu guild, mereka malu setengah mati.

"Gajeel-kun sama Levy-san udah pacaran... Aku kapan sama Gray-sama?", Juvia sedikit frustasi

"Diam kau bodoh!", Gajeel kesel

"Gajeel, kau sudah dewasa", ledek Erza

"Gajeel-san, Levy-san selamat yah!", tambah Wendy

"Hari Valentine memang indah", tambah Mirajane

"Kalian mending diam ajaa!"

"Levy-chan, ternyata suka sama Gajeel yaa.. Phuft", Lucy sedikit nahan ketawa

"Lu-chan jangan mengejekku!', Levy ngambek

"Levy sudah punya pacar... hiks... hikss...", Jet dan Droy kecewa

"Hahaha...", Levy hanya tertawa

"Yang jelas ayoo lanjutkan pesta ini lagi sampai nanti siang! Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Erza! ayo kita bertarung sampai darah penghabisan (?)", Natsu asal ngoceh yang penting rame

"Ayo! Siapa takut!", jawab Gray

"Lelaki harus bertarung sampai darah penghabisan!", jawab Elfman

"Akan ku bantai kau Salamander!", jawab Gajeel

Lalu Fairy Tail kembali berpesta lagi!

**========= The End ========**

* * *

><p>ini adalah fanfic debut ane dan fanfic pertama ane di fandom Fairy Tail. ane bikin ini fanfic niatnya untuk menghibur, so maaf ya klo jelek atau semacamnya, maklumin aja ane masih newbie ^^ oke?<p>

menerima kritik _(tp jgn dalem2 amat yak nge-kritik nya, masih newbie =_=)_ dan saran

ngomong2 maaf klo ada bahasa inggris nya yang salah =_= I'm not good in English at all, so can anybody help me! please?

mind to review?


End file.
